The Cleave's Mills Diaries
by InTrasnition64
Summary: Here are two sides of the same coin Johnny Smith and the Dark Ranger as their Friends see them and as they see each other.
1. Chapter 1

Walt's Journal

Summary: Johnny Smith's Friends all have Journals. Here's a look into two of them. Johnny's niece and Walt's.

5-25-07

I have two weapons Johnny Smith and his niece Pat Riley. Seeing the two of them side by side was a real study in contrasts. She's so different from John In a lot of ways, First off, she seems perfectly at home, in her own skin, and I begin to think about the two of them. Johnny still hates his ability, seeing it as a curse, he probably always will. I think this is because of what happened to his father I have been reading up on people like John all of them have seen their ability as a curse and that's because someone told them it was wrong Though in John's case he wasn't told directly. It was the day his father was taken away. He had a family once, Then he was in that accident. But I'm beginning to believe that this accident wasn't the catalyst for his transformation. He could always see the things he does But because of the betrayal of his father by Purdy and His Mother John will never be able to accept who he is. This is a part of who John Smith is. On the other side of the coin is Pat Riley warrior princess Of Texas, She has this rage in her that I think scares her more than she will admit. Pat grew up ignored by her folks in favor of her brother, the prized male heir to the empire. He had no abilities at all, save for hurting people. No one ever really saw Pat's abilities at all. She was never told what she was had to be wrong she grew up feral, and was never happier. Her abilities saved her life and countless others, through the years. Johnny is what he is and he has saved lives in the five years that I've known him. But Pat Riley is a whole other kind of person. Even his relatives are so different from him. The contrast is so glaring I began to watch the two Both and the difference does Scare me But I'm more scared for John Smith than of him. Pat is a feral wild, and with a barely controlled rage hiding within her, that probably even scares her. I really have seen a lot in these two that makes them more than phenominal as rescources to have on my team. But the difference in personalities too It's really a lot nicer to have Pat around. The way she just seems comfortable with what to me would drive me nuts. I mean think about what hieghtened senses is here a second. It is the five tactile inputs on double base boost! that's hearing, sight ,smell, touch, and taste. It's no wonder she avoided CD'S Chili. Then there's the fighting skills she has Walker was most proud of that Pat has far faster reflex action than my best guys. That Alone scares Me More than anything else if it was just a Xena thing I could go in for that But Pat Riley Is dangerous. Most recently She was hanging out with John a great deal more that I thought, they don't discuss anything in public But what ever Pat's doing She has gotten John to relax a bit about Greg Stillson. Pat and John sat down one after noon. Just the two of them and they talked long and seriously about Something. She seemed to have thought of something John hadn't. Pat Scares me but she has also saved lives here. Most recently Sarah and JJ's lives, That Damned Janus! If it hadn't been for Pat Janus would have killed them both. He hadn't counted on the Dark Ranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Ranger's Journal It's really not that different here, I remember when I and Kim arrived here How My Uncle John first found out about my senses. He had picked up an onyx sphere I was given by a team mate. The last time I held it was during a severe sensory overload. He collapsed, in shock. As he recovered he looked at me pale and confused "How Can You live like this, How could anyone live like this?" I knew that though the time wasn't of my choosing and I really didn't have a lot of information. I have no need of Science to explain what I am. I have no of tests and identification of what I am. I am the wildest of creatures. I do as I want. This is how I have always been. I belong to myself, and this is as it will always be Yet here in this moment was the first time I ever seemed to feel there was something differnt to him. He had no idea What to make of my ability, I am not the same as he is, His father taken away because of the same ability as he has. Assuming that like me his ability is genetic, I have to wonder about that. Johnny Smith a man who fears who her is by comparison. I Pat Riley am the warrior who has never been told that I'm a freak. Never had any of my family hauled away because of what they were. 


End file.
